


The Good Parts

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [33]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Adorable Aspects, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, so sweet, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Movie Night and Gannicus is just enjoying the fact that Crixus is growing his hair out again.





	The Good Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Man I am on a roll! Look at me go! Whoosh! Lol. Thank you guys for your patience. Your comments, kudos, summaries and bunnies are so appreciated. I promise I'm working on everything. Let me know what you guys think! I hope you enjoy!

He smiles down at his beloved when the dark head falls into his lap. With a soft chuckle he starts combing his fingers through the soft hair soothingly. Gannicus knows how hard Crixus has been working lately. It wasn't a surprise to him that his boyfriend couldn't finish a movie. Not that he ever could but still. Sighing happily he leans back against the couch not even watching the end of whatever action flick Crixus had insisted he wished to watch. He loves these moments. When Crixus trusts him enough, and he was just too sleepy to fight it anymore. Gannicus tangles his fingers near the roots, but gently. Not something they generally were with one another. His heart swells and aches as a small smile forms on Crixus's sleeping face. God how he loves this beautiful, soft, kind man. He knows Crixus would do anything for him, but Gannicus doesn't think Crixus understands how much the blond  _needs_ him. How much he can't stand being apart. His other hand picks itself up from the couch to stroke the growing locks. Tears of emotion swell in his blue eyes as he leans down brushing a kiss against the top of Crixus's head. 

"I love you." He whispers softly, liking the way his breath pushes the brown strands around. Crixus curls a little his arm wrapping around Gannicus' waist. Gannicus swallows heavily staying bent over. Nothing was more important that Crixus being comfortable when he was this sleepy. And when Gannicus has just what he wants, here in his arms. He smiles closing his eyes, hands never leaving his hair. It was moments like this that has him thankful for his life. Moments like these were the good parts. 


End file.
